Real
by vampires assistant
Summary: Chapter 19! LartenXOC GavnerXOC C18-You asked for more about Katie and Gavner so...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey come on!" I shouted to my best friend, Katie, she was still walking out of the bus.

"Okay, okay! Where do you wanna go first?"

"I dunno, but you were so eyeing up that bus driver!"

"Me! You were, you're always going for the older men!"

"Men! I'm 15!"

"Ah-hum! Crepsley!" She reminded me.

"Ah, yes. That orange haired vampire gets me every time. I read the scene when he dies yesterday, still cried."

"OMG! Again! You whimp!"

I opened my eyes, and laughed an evil laugh. Then I ran after her.

The chase was on.

She ran round a corner and nearly into a old woman, but dodged her quickly. I kept on after her, but then she turned around and started chasing me. She was fast, fasted in our year. I had no chance, I had to use my knowledge of the area to get away. I ran out of the town centre and into the part of town that was classed as the scary side. I ran through small deserted roads and saw a long road, glancing back I noticed that Katie was behind me, looking around for me. I ran down the long road and saw a alley way that had been boarded up. I soon realised it wasn't an alley way at all, it was an entrance to somewhere that had closed long ago. I climbed through the small hole, and saw it was like a small room, only because it had a plastic roof and a wall at the other side too. On the other side there was a man with what looked like a red dress on. When he heard me come in he turned around and saw something I thought I would never see but always hoped I would.

The dress I thought I saw from the back was in fact a long coat with a high collar and sleeves. He had the coat done up so I couldn't see what he was wearing underneath, but I did she a black shirt and a white tie. He had black tailored trousers on and black dress shoes.

But that wasn't what I noticed first.

He had startling orange hair, but strangely brown eyebrows.

And he had a long scar on the left side of his face.

I knew who he was.

I walked over to him a said,

"Show me your hands." He looked confused.

He breathed in and went to breathe in my face to knock me out.

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from doing it.

With my other hand I grabbed his, the first thing I saw was the longer, sharper finger nails. I turned his hand over and saw little scars over the top of his fingertips.

"Are you Larten Crepsley?" I asked him.

"No, my name is Vur-" I cut him off.

"Horston? Vur Horston?"

"Fine, I am Larten Crepsley. What of it?"

I ran my hands over my face, looked towards the opening of the tiny room, then looked back to check he was real.

"Are you a vam-" This time he cut me off.

"Shut up, someone will hear you." He muttered sinisterly. I could almost see why Darren was so scared of him.

I quickly pulled my phone out and took a picture of him. He was stunned, but he didn't look scared stunned he looked confused stunned.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Why are _**you**_ here?" He asked me.

"Don't answer my question with another question! Why are you here?"

I had some theories, maybe he was hiding from the police, or the sun, or the most probable one he was just selling Cirque du freak tickets.

"I am selling tickets."

"To the Cirque du freak?"

"Yes. Now how do you know all of this?"

"I read a lot. Anyway, I want a ticket. No, two tickets." Katie would never forgive me if I didn't get one for her.

"You are underage."

"So was Darren!"

"Who is Darren?" He asked, I guess I was a little ahead with this.

"Doesn't matter,I don't care about my age. It's not like I'm innocent or anything!"

"Who is your plus two?"

"My best friend, Katie."

"Does she know who I am?"

I nodded.

"Do you both know what the Cirque is? The acts? What happens during the show?"

"Yes, I know more than her about it though."

"Fine, but I'm not doing it for free. The tickets cost-"

"£15?"

"Yes."

I fished around in my bag, which said bite me, and found my purse, that was in the shape of lips and fangs. I heard him make a 'tut' noise when he saw them.

I pulled out £30. Katie could pay me back when she found me.

He handed me two tickets.

"The time and place is listed in the tickets."

"Thank you. I best be going."

"Wait. That wasn't the only price. I want you to assist me in my act."

"With Madame Octa?"

"Yes." He said, still confused.

"Fine."

"Oh and what is your name? Since you know mine."

"Kelsey, Kelsey Sails." I knew this would freak him out. It freaked me out when I read the books.

"Your last name is Sails?"He asked.

"Yes, I'm not making it up, I'm serious." He looked shocked, and kind of sad. But I knew she was still alive, if life was the same as the books.

"You may go now."

I turned to leave, when I remembered something. It was a way to check if life was the same as in the books.

I opened my jumpers zip to expose my t-shirt.

"Quicksilver." I said and pointed to the brand on the top.

His eyes widened, and as I walked out I said quietly,

"Fastest hands in the world."

It was! I was so happy! As I left I knew that he was confused and a little bit scared at how I knew all these things about him.

Then, Katie spotted me. She jumped on my and sent me to the floor.

She was always trying to fight me, not in a bad way, but play fighting.

She pulled back a hand to punch me in the shoulder, but before she could I grabbed it pushed her off me stood up and twisted it round so she couldn't move without hurting herself.

"Seriously? You tried that in the middle of a street where anybody could see?"

"I thought I could catch you off guard! I did for a little bit!"

"Guess what." I said.

"What?"

I gave her one of the tickets.

"Did you make this?" She asked, referring to my fan-art.

"Nope, Crepsley gave me it."

"You have lost it. This obsession has gone on too long. Your mum was right!" As she was telling me off, I got my phone out and showed her the picture of him.

"Is that him?"

I nodded.

"I might have just been a costume." Katie said, trying to make out that I was wrong.

"Nope, he freaked out when I told him my name, and when I said about my t-shirt. You know, Quicksilver?"

"Quicksilver?" She obviously hadn't listened during my fan girl speeches about him, then again they were quite long.

I knew that if I just told her, she would think I was lying.

I rummaged around in my bag and found the 'Ocean of Blood' book. I showed her the blurb and the first page, to prove about Quicksilver.

"Wait, he can't read. So how could he know what was on your top?"

Good point. But then I remembered something,

"He does sign for things, so maybe he learnt to write and then read Quicksilver."

"I still don't believe you." She said, but held onto her ticket.

I pulled her into the little alley way room, but no-one was in there.

I walked over to the other side, knelt down and picked up a hair.

It was orange, and it was his.

I showed it to Katie, but she wasn't convinced.

"Then we will just have to go to the Cirque then. It says it's at midnight. At that theatre that shut down like 3 months ago."

"Fine. But how do we get out of the house?"

"We say we are going to the movies, they can drop us off there and we can walk to the theatre that is a couple of streets over."

"Okay then. Will your parents let you?"

"Will you stop called them that? They're not my parents, don't you remember?"

"Of course I do."

I should explain, I was adopted. That's one of the reasons I was so shocked that Crepsley exists. What is Arra Sails did too? Could she lead me to my parents? Or was our names just a coincident?

We walked around town talking about that, but we mostly hung around outside the theatre, listening for movement and watching through the windows. Katie said we should put our tickets on the glass to show that we weren't press or anything bad.

Then we saw someone approach the window.

He had scales.

Please comment!

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Chapter 2 :D

He studied us with his yellow eyes, then nodded as if he heard someone inside tell him it was alright, and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a small voice.

"We just wanted to see what it's like when it's setting up, Evra Von, right?"

"Yeah." I got a good look at him, he looked about 4.

"Let them in, Evra." A velvety voice was heard from the inside.

"Yes Mr Cwepsey." He couldn't say Crepsley's name right, he must have been young.

Both me and Katie walked in and was presented with the vampire sitting on a chair in the corner.

I heard Katie's breath catch in her throat as she saw him, I wasn't so shocked, but he still made me a little surprised.

"What do you want? Really?" He asked, his deep voice vibrating through the room.

"My friend, my plus one to the show, didn't believe you were real. And I wanted to know what I was meant to assist you with for the show."

"Well, as you can see I am real." He said and stood up. He had taken off his cape and I could see his black shirt was tucked into a thin waist.

"Hi." Katie said, terrified.

"Hello, Kelsey you will be the terrified volunteer that will hold Octa and let her crawl from you foot to the top of your head."

"Okay, cool." I said.

"You are not scared?"

"Nope! I love spiders."

"Really?" He said and picked up a cage that was on the floor, I was surprised I didn't notice it on the way in.

He opened it and a huge spider crawled out. Crepsley looked at the spider intently and she jumped from Crepsley's hand to my shoulder. From there she crawled down onto my hand.

Katie had moved back, so far she had hit the wall.

I should explain, she was absolutely sh*t scared of spiders. She once called me and told me a spider was in her room, and her parents weren't home. I had to go her house at 10pm to remove it.

I let her crawl from my hands to my arms, laughing when her hairy legs touched my bare skin.

I looked over at the vampire, who looked impressed and somewhat proud.

But then he said,

"You need to be scared for the show. How about you friend?" He suggested.

I looked over at her, she was pretty much shaking in the corner.

"Katie? What do you think?" I asked her.

"No way! I hate spiders."

"Why?" I asked, I saw that Crepsley had gotten up and stood behind me.

"They bite! And kill!"

"Actually I am in the process of teaching her to bite, not to kill, but to stun." He said, sounding happy with himself.

"But what if she does! She doesn't know me, she might freak out!"

"Katie, I am holding her. She hasn't bitten me."

Then Crepsley stood in front of me and turned to me.

"Let me try. I do not want her to be completely comfortable with Octa, but for her to be willing." He said dreamily.

Dreamily in my head anyway.

Crepsley took Octa in his massive hand, when I say massive I mean it. They were huge. His fingers curled around the spider's body stroked it lovingly.

Katie cringed in the corner.

"Katie? Come over here." He said in a firm, yet caring voice.

Somehow, she obeyed. Still shaking like a leaf in the wind, she walked forwards.

"Good." He said in a deep voice, making her smile a cheesy, fan girl smile.

He laid Octa down on her shoulder and she shivered, until he laid his hand on her other shoulder to soothe her.

I have to say, I was a tiny bit jealous.

He made her hold Octa for 3 minutes, and then he took her back and went to put her back in her cage when I said,

"Could I hold her again?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Are you sure?" He asked, sounding shocked that I wanted to hold his deadly spider.

"Yes."

He handed her to me, and I held her for a while, until he motioned for us to sit on some chairs close to him. There were three chairs, the first one Crepsley sat on. Katie sat on the one furthest away from him, still scared. That left the one closest to him. Oh, what a shame! I had to sit next to him! I thought sarcastically. The seat was extremely comfortable.

I saw Octa tiring, so I put her on my lap and watched as she slept.

I turned to see Crepsley, and he was smiling. I imagined this was a rare treat, to see him happy. And showing it.

Katie said she wanted to leave, she was still scared of Octa. I nodded and she ran out of the building. Leaving me and Crepsley...alone.

I put Octa carefully in her cage and closed the door, I went to get up when Crepsley grabbed my arm before I could leave.

"Come here at 11pm. Meet me in this room." Okay, in my mind that sounded like a date, but it probably wasn't.

"Okay, what for?" I asked.

"Dinner." He said, in his dark and delicious voice.

Inside I was jumping around, but I kept a calm composure.

"Okay. Can't wait." I said and walked out.

I found Katie outside and walked with her, without talking.

"What's up with you?" She asked me.

"He just asked me to dinner."

"What? You can't go!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"He's like 200!"

"So? You know I've liked him for ages. So what's the prob?"

"It would make him a perv." She argued.

I kept calm, because I knew he would most likely be listening.

"Does he seem dodgey? No."

"He works at a FREAK show!"

"I don't care." She knew I wasn't going give in, so she let it go.

"Well, how are we going get our parents to let us go?"

"We'll just say that we're going to the cinema. That's at a midnight showing."

"But you have to be there earlier I guess."

"Well yeah. Only at 11. I can get out of my house, it's not like they really care."

She nodded.

"Do you want me to collect you from your house?"

"No. I live close to town anyway. I'll bike here."

"Kay."

"We better go home." Katie said.

"Why?"

"We need to choose clothes for your date."

Please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 10:45pm, and I was ready for dinner.

I finished my cup of coffee and went out of the door.

Once I got there I could see the light was on in the room.

I knocked on the door and Crepsley opened it, he was wearing his Cirque clothes. So a very red suit, with a spider tie and some sandals. He had his hair gelled up and he looked like he was trying to be scary, with made him look good.

He smiled in the corner of his mouth when he saw me.

I was wearing a black vest top and a little cardigan, a little skirt with small white spots, and black tights. I wore black pumps on my feet. I just had my hair straight down and my fringe over part of my face.

"Come in." He said and gestured with his hand.

He put his hand on my hip and manoeuvred me through to another room.

There was a table in the middle and two chairs tucked under it.

It was a dark room, so he had put a fat candle in the centre of the table.

We lead me to the table and pulled the chair out for me, and then he tucked it in for me.

On the table were two plates, which held what looked like lasagne?

"Did you make this?" I asked him.

"Yes. I would have made something better, but I did not have much time."

"No, lasagne's great." I told him.

We started eating and I noted that he was a great cook. I decided to comment on that.

"This is really nice. I can't believe you made this."

"I am glad you like it."

He was being very formal, was this a date? Or what?

"So, why did you want me to come here tonight?" I asked him.

"I was curious, I wanted to know how you knew everything about me."

"Oh, I thought that maybe you liked me or something."

He laid his hand on mine.

"I do." He said and stared into my eyes.

I smiled, "I know lots of things about you, and vampires, and the cirque because there are books. About all that."

"Do you know what is going to happen in the future?"

"I think so."

"What? What is going to happen?"

The first thing that flashed through my mind was his death, the war, and the death of people he loved.

"The vampaneze will have a leader, and the vampires will fight them."

"Yes? Keep going?"

"No. I can't. The future needs to fall into place, not be placed as people want it to be."

"I understand."

"Tell me about yourself." I asked him. He removed his hand and started eating again, I followed suit.

"What would you like to know?"

The first thing that came to my mind was Traz. Or Vur. But I thought they were too sad to talk about.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, I felt obliged to answer him truthfully.

"Traz, and Vur?"

His face dropped.

"Well, Traz was a very...mean man. He would hit us, kick us, and make us work. I assume you know where I worked?"

"In a silk factory?"

"Yes, dunking cocoons. One day, Vur crossed him. Traz killed him. And..." This time I put my hand on his, and he put his other one on top of mine.

"You don't have to, you know."

"And he killed him. I was furious. So I killed Traz. I ran and found Seba. And you know the rest." I nodded, and we stared at each other.

"So. What are your parents like?" He asked me.

"I don't know, I was adopted. But my fake parents are...bad." I couldn't think of a word that would be appropriate, so I used bad.

"How old were you when you were adopted?"

"I was four, so I have a rough idea of what they were like, but not a clear one."

"I sort of know what it is like to be adopted. After I found Seba, I did not see my parents again." I knew that wasn't true, he saw his dad again, but I knew he was trying to be kind.

We finished our meals and he excused himself and got up.

He walked over to the other side of the room and turned his back on me. Then I heard quiet music start playing and he approached me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me and held out his hand.

"What here?"

"Yes."

"Of course." I said and took his hand.

Okay, I wasn't the best dancer in the world.

Probably one of the worst, but with him it was easier, he was a strong leader.

He spun me gently and I fell onto his chest. I laughed into him, he put his hand under my chin and moved my head up. I had a grin on my face, but when he looked at me it disappeared. He moved in gently and kissed me, I put my arms around his shoulders and he put his around my waist.

We came apart from the kiss and he had gone red.

We started dancing again, if you could call it that ,more like shuffle a bit kiss a bit, until Mr Tall showed up.

He was really tall, okay that was obvious, but he was REALLY TALL.

He had to duck because of the ceilings.

"Show starts in 10 minutes." He said to Crepsley, or should I be calling him Larten?

"Oh, hello? Who is this?"

"This is Kelsey Sails." Creps..Larten told Mr Tall.

"Sails?" He replied.

"Yes." I said.

"How odd...I suppose you will be joining us for the show?"

I nodded.

"They have tickets." Larten said.

Mr Tall nodded and went out of the door.

"I must go and prepare, you can be seated. I would lead you to your seat, but I do not want people to see me before the show."

"Okay. I'm looking forwards to seeing what you can do."

He raised his eye brows and went to stop the music. Then he turned to me and asked,

"How do I look?"

I was surprised at this.

"Great, hold on a sec." I said and moved closer to move a stray bit of hair into place.

"There." I said, happy with how it looked.

"All..." I said as he looked into my eyes again, "All...done."

I finished and he kissed me. Which once again, took my breath away all too quickly and I had to stop to breathe.

When we moved apart I wanted him to be kissing me again, to have tasted it but not been able to eat it was the worst thing.

"I will come and get you after the show. I promise." He told me, as if reading my mind.

He left me after telling me where to go and where to sit.

I walked down the described halls and came to the theatre. I could see that not many people had shown up yet, but one of the ones who had was Katie.

She was sat in the front row in the complete centre, so I went to sit next to her. I noticed she was twiddling something in her hands.

It was a small notice that said her name on it, it must have been on her chair because there was one on mine.

I checked the other chairs, no notices or signs.

"Hey." I said to Katie as I sat down.

"Hi, sooooo, how was your date?" She asked me.

In reply I smiled and shrugged.

"Oooooo, I knew it would be good! What happened? I want details!"

So I told her, leaving out the stuff he told me about his childhood, but explaining the kiss in detail.

Oh, and not forgetting to describe how amazingly fit he looked.

I knew he was listening and a little sneaky compliment was bound to get me somewhere.

"Are you ready to help then?" I asked her.

She nodded and did no more.

"It'll be all right."

"How do you know? How do you know all this isn't a little rouse to kill us? Including the date?" This shocked me.

"Well, it's not. Why would they want to? And the date was great, very genuine."

"Fine, I believe you."

"You should trust him." I told her.

"What? You only met him today."

"But I've known him for years."

She huffed and looked behind her.

I did too, the room was full of people.

Then some horns sounded and Mr Tall was on stage, a lot of gasps in the audience. Including ones from Katie.

He welcomed us, then introduced the first act.

It was Gertha teeth! But she was like a teenager!

She came on and bit a huge metal plate into a little statue, then pulled herself up...by her teeth!

Then Rhamus Twobellies walked, well waddled, onto the stage.

He was larger than I had ever imagined.

He looked about 30, and old for his age.

A trolley was brought on full of things, like pies and cakes.

He asked the audience how long it would take him to eat all of it. And that whoever got the closest would get a gold bar.

5 minutes! Someone shouted out.

4 minutes!

7 minutes!

58 seconds! I shouted out, not actually knowing but guessing for the hell of it.

More suggestions were shouted out, until he began.

He was timing it on a large stopwatch above the trolley.

20 seconds ticked by, 30, 40, 50.

I looked over at what he had to finish.

One pie, but he looked pretty stuffed.

He took it and broke it in half, then shoved both halves in one after the other.

57 seconds!

I was closest!

Woo Hoo! I won a gold bar!

He beckoned me up to the stage and awarded me the gold bar.

I turned to the flanks and saw Larten standing, ready to go on next. He watched me with an intense gaze.

I went back to my seat and Larten came on.

Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He strolled in and stood in the centre. I watched as many people recoiled at the sight, obviously his scar was terrifying to some people, oh and the fact that he was ridiculously pale and had orange hair.

I think he looked fit.

He introduced himself and got Octa out.

I heard Katie gulp.

He told everyone that he needed an assistant to help him. Then he chose Katie.

I wondered if all of his assistants were planned beforehand.

She wondered onto the stage and looked around.

"Now, Madam Octa is extremely poisonous. She will bite when she feels threatened or scared. So I must ask you all to be silent, any sudden move could terrify her."

This made Katie look even worse, she was bricking it.

Then without warning he started playing his flute, and Octa started crawling towards Katie. She instantly moved back.

But then remembered that nothing should happen, so she stood still.

She glanced over at me and I smiled encouragingly.

She stared back at the spider that was slowly sliding towards her.

Octa crawled onto Katie's foot and up her leg. Katie watched intently as the spider swirled around her body slowly and, to her, creepily.

I saw her breathing increased rapidly is Octa crawled onto her neck and onto the top of her head. From there the spider went onto her back legs like a dog doing tricks.

Larten played a bum note and Octa crawled onto Katie's face.

I could see the scared look on her face and Octa raised her fangs.

I glanced over at Larten and he gave me a slight nod, it was all planned, just not with Katie.

He played some high pitched notes and Octa jumped high up and landed in Larten's mouth. Then down his body and back into her cage.

Applause erupted from the audience and I looked over at Larten and smiled, in reply he smiled at the ground. Awww, he was all embarrassed.

He walked off the stage with Octa and the show finished.

Me and Katie went back stage to Larten's dressing room, where Katie was playing a staring game with Octa to make sure she didn't move.

In the room, were only two chairs.

Katie sat in one, and Larten sat on one.

I could see he was going to suggest we share one but, I shook my head, knowing he was probably tired from performing.

I stood behind him and put my hands on his broad shoulders and squeezed gently.

"So what did you think of the show?" He asked me.

"It was great, but," I said and leant down to whisper that Katie was terrified throughout the whole thing, but he thought I was leaning in to kiss him. So he kissed me, and I moved my head away. He looked confused. I thought this over, it wasn't so bad that he was kissing me in front of Katie. I moved in again. His hand reached up to my face and held it to his.

Katie coughed loudly...

Awkward...

"Soooooo...I might as well just say it. Gavner Purl?" Katie asked.

"What about him?" Larten replied.

"Is he real?" She asked and looked down.

"Yes. Why?"

"Would you mind...ummm..could you..."

"She means, can you call him?" I said.

"Sure?" He said and closed his eyes.

He seemed to be thinking very hard on something, then moved his head from side to side, then opened his eyes.

"Done. He is close, so he will be here within the hour. May I ask why?"

Katie went shy.

"She likes him very much." I said with a grin.

"Really? Well, he is single." He told her.

Katie's eyes lit up.

She was even happier when there was a knock at the door.

Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

A man about 6 foot walked in. He was wider than Larten, but with muscle.

He had messy chocolate brown hair, with matching eyes.

He was wearing black trousers, a white top and a light brown jacket over the top, he wasn't wearing any shoes.

Me and Katie looked at each other and put our hands on our faces, signalling that we noticed his large hands.

"Hey Larten, ladies. How you doing?" He said in a deep but happy voice.

"Good, I want you to meet my new partner, Kelsey Sails." Larten says.

"Sails? As in? Never mind, congrats." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Gavner said and held a hand out to me, we shook each others.

Then he turned to Katie,

"Hello, I'm Gavner. And you are?" He said to Katie and held out his hand.

"I'm Katie, Smith." She said and reached out a hand.

He took it in his and pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it.

She giggled.

"Would you care to accompany me outside?" Gavner said to Katie after getting an encouraging look from Larten.

She nodded and looked over at me, I nodded also.

"See ya!" I said to the pair.

"Bye." They both said and left.

"Just me and you now." I said to Larten.

I put my hands back onto his shoulders and massaged them. His head leant onto my hand and he sighed.

"Come here." He said and took my hand.

Without me noticing I was sat on his lap.

We kissed a lot...

Katie's POV

We walked outside and he chatted to me about the show and what I thought about it.

He asked me something, but I was too busy staring at him to bring myself to concentrate.

"Katie? Did you hear anything I just said?" He asked me.

I shook myself.

"Umm...no, sorry." I said.

"I said have you eaten tonight?"

"Oh, yeah I have."

"Oh, I was going to take you to dinner."

"At this time of the night?"

He shrugged, "There is an all night diner not far from here."

"Now you mention it, I do feel a little hungry." I said and smiled.

He nodded and laughed, "Hop on." He said and turned his back to me.

"What?"

"We are going to flit."

Ahhh! Flitting, I've always wanted to! I thought.

"Okay." I said and jumped on.

"Hold on!" He said and started running and then the world appeared to blur and we flitted.

We arrived at a small American style diner that was called all nighters.

We entered and sat down, soon enough a waiter came to take our order.

"I'll take a cheeseburger and fries." Gavner said then ordered a beer.

"Can I just have a diet coke?"

He nodded and walked away.

"You said you were hungry?"

"After flitting, not so much."

The food came quickly and he scoffed his hardly without breathing.

He downed his beer and I sipped at my coke.

We talked about the vampires and my school until he yawned.

"Dawn is coming. I must rest." He told me.

"I'm staying at Kelsey's, you welcome to stay with me?" He looked at me uncertainty.

"Nothing like that...for now." I said and smiled.

"Okay."

Once I had had enough of my coke he flitted us back to Crepsley's dressing room.

Kelsey's POV

I was sat on Larten's lap and kissing him, during the time that Katie and Gavner had been gone I had removed his shirt and his hands had travelled up mine.

Then we heard a knock at the door. I moved back as the door opened.

Larten coughed awkwardly, and Gavner laughed.

I hopped off him and stood behind him.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked Katie.

"We went for dinner."

I moved down to whisper in Larten's ear,

"You might want to put your shirt back on?"

And in an instant he was no longer nude from the waist up.

Please comment!

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kelsey's POV  
>I yawned and looked down at my watch, it was 2:03am, and I had school in the morning!<p>

I could see Katie's eyes drooping slightly too,

"I think me and Katie need to make a move. We have school tomorrow." I said and Katie's face dropped, but I could see she was relieved as well.

"Yep, Spanish test! I'll just get removed by the teacher and sleep."

"As per usual!" I exclaimed.

I saw Gavner say something in Katie's ear and she said,

"Hey, um...nice meeting you Crepsley. See you at yours Kels."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, did I forget? I told my parents that I was sleeping at yours." She said, laughed and left.

With Gavner.

Larten stood up and held a hand out to me. I took it and he hauled me up, but somehow gracefully. Which I didn't really understand because I felt like a sack of potatoes.

"I would really like to see you again." He told me, "Can I expect you to be at your house, tomorrow at, say 9pm?"

"Yes, how do you know which one my house is?"

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me." I laughed and told him where I lived.

"I really enjoyed tonight, even I did not see as much of you as I wish I could have." He said and I nearly passed out, not because of me being tired, but because he was being so romantic! 

No boy, no, no man had ever been this way with me before. It was different, but I liked it. I guess you could say it was all I had ever imagined, and more...But would that be taking it too far?

"Kelsey? Are you still there? You have been silent for about 30 seconds?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Sorry, just thinking about how..um..."

"How what?" He asked and tilted his head.

Mmmmm...

"How..um...fit you are."

He laughed loudly.

"How fit **I** am?" He said, sounding like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah. Especially when you have no shirt on..."

He chuckled. And moved forwards.

"You will think me to be amazing when you see the rest." He whispered in my ear.

Did he just say that!

If he did...wellllll...OKAY!  
>He kissed down my neck and around my jaw, then on my lips.<p>

I made my hands work, and go under his shirt. I could feel the hard muscle inder my finger tips. I moved my hands around to his bare back and moved him closer to me. Then I moved my hands down, down down. And onto his bum...

It was firm and fit into my hands well.

He moved his head away from mine.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Nooooothing." I said, a mischievous smile on mine.

"I do not think it is fair for you to be touching me up, as you are. Without me doing something in return."

I cannot believe these words are coming out of him!

But then the inevitable happened...

I yawned.

He looked confused,

"Am I really that boring?"

"No, it's not you. I have been up since 7am."

"Oh, you should of said," I did... "Or maybe you did, but was too..ah busy. Do you want me to take you home?"

I nodded.

He lifted me up into his arms, bridal style.

Okay no pun intended, but this isn't how I expected I would be riding him...

He walked out of the room, and the building and then started running and then flitting. He stopped when he was outside my house.

Once there he let me down, and I looked at him.

His clothes were ruffled and his hair was messy.

So were mine. I tried my best to sort my hair out but to no prevail.

He looked down at me, all fit like, and cupped my face with his hands.

He moved a stray bit of hair to behind my ear and leant forwards to kiss me.

I, once again, put my hands up his shirt and onto his back. No one could see this because he had his cape on.

After about a minute he stopped and said,

"Kelsey, you are going to have to stop touching me up. I may not be able to control myself if you do not."

"Sorry." I said and stroked my hands back down his back and onto his bum, I gave a slight squeeze and starting walking away, towards my house.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, it was there. I approve by the way."

"I will see you tomorrow night."

He said and flitted away.

Laughing, I let myself into my house. And went upstairs silently. Katie was already up there, in bed..

"Katie?"

"What?"

"How come you're in my bed, the futon is right there?" She was meant to sleep on that and she knows it.

"Use it then." She said, turned over and went to sleep.

I huffed, got ready for bed, and laid down on the lumpy, but strangely comfy futon.

I could have sworn I heard Katie say something about Gavner being really hot. But I was tired and didn't really care, she could tell me in the morning.

I thought about Larten, and fell asleep..

Thinking about his bum...

Please comment!

I hope this is better!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at about 11am and thought about school...urgh!

I should explain, most people would be late for school right now.

But me and Katie go to a different school, one for advanced people.

It starts at 12:30 and ends at 6pm, it's more like a college than anything.

We go to that school because we are just too good for the other ones...kind of.

The teachers in the classes that we took, couldn't explain other things to us when the class was learning something else, that we already knew.

It sounds unlikely but it's true.

I threw a pillow at her to wake her up and she said,

"School doesn't start till half 12! Let me sleep!"

"I thought you would want to tell me about what you got up to with Gavner?"

She shot up.

"OMG! I totally forgot! Well he took me home, well flitted me home. And we talked."

"Did you kiss?"

"No, I'm not gonna kiss him until later."

"Later?" So she had this planned out?

She nodded.

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing important. Just when we are gonna meet up again. Which is tonight by the way, at 8pm."

"Cool, I'm meeting Larten at 9pm."

She nodded and got ready, I went to the bathroom and got ready there.

We went downstairs and got breakfast, shreddies.

"Did I hear you say something about Crepsley's bum last night?" She asked me.

"Probably, it's very nice."

She laughed and ate her cereal.

We walked to school and I told her about what me and Larten got up to, well some of it.

School passed quickly, we both Aced our Spanish test, even if we did nearly fall asleep a little bit.

We also had double English Literature. That passed by quickly because all we did was read.

We got home and changed clothes for our dates, neither of us knew what we would be doing. But I happened to know that Larten wasn't performing tonight, so he would be absolutely free...

I wore skinny jeans and a t-shirt and my favourite converse.

I checked the clock and saw that it was 8 30pm, Gavner must have taken Katie and I was just waiting on Larten.

I glanced at my phone and saw a message from Katie, it said how fit Gavner was. That was it...what a waste of a message.

There was a knock at the door and I saw Larten through the window. He was wearing black trousers and shoes, and a dark red shirt with a black tie.

I was worried I wasn't dressed up enough, then I thought that he probably didn't even wear any other clothes.

I ran outside and locked the door. Not bothering to tell my 'parents' that I was going out.

"Hey!" I said and ran over to him.

He encased me in his arms and kissed me.

We pulled apart and he held my hands in his and said,

"What do you want to do tonight?"

Ahhh!  
>"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"<p>

"Well...What I want to do is...well...not appropriate for the second date."

"Third date!"

"Oh, right then." He said and looked into my eyes.

My eyes switched over to his scar, then my hand was tracing it.

I saw his nostrils flare.

"What?"

"I just, no-one has ever really liked my scar. Well anyone that is not a vampire."

"Well, I do." He laughed.

My hand moved down from his scar to his chest then I moved forwards and kissed him. His warm tongue playing with mine.

He moved away and walked me down the road,

"You know, I heard the fair was on. Do you want to go?" He asked me.

"Sure!"

We walked there and got in quickly, he leant down and told me that he would pay for the rides.

It was so loud, I honestly don't know how he could handle it with his extreme hearing skills.

The first ride we came to was the jump, where you sat in a two seater chair and they went round, and up and down. And sometimes it went backwards.

This was the first day the fair was in town, and hardly anyone knew about it. So only half of the seats were filled.

The music was made louder and the ride started to move. I looked over at Larten who remained calm, I wondered how long it had been since he had been on a ride. It was a strange sensation because it went fast, but it was very smooth, not bumpy at all.

Then the ride started to move up and down, and a strange feeling came in the pit of my stomach. I glanced to the vampire next to me, I could tell he had the same feeling, because his nostrils had flared and his eyes were stuck in one place.

"You okay?" I asked, a laugh in my voice.

He grunted.

The ride started to go backwards, and Larten put his hand on my leg, on the inside of my thigh and stroked with his nails gently.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and stroked, he moved his head into my hand at this.

The ride finished and we jumped off, him a little faster than me.

"Where next?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and kissed me, slowly and passionately.

"Oh, there." I said and giggled.

"Let's go on the booster?" I said and dragged him towards another ride.

It was an extremely tall ride, the seat was on one platform, and all it did was go up and down. Very quickly. Perfect.

We queued for the ride for around 3 minutes and then jumped on.

It started moving all the way to the top of the ride, which was about the height of 5 tall trees, once we got at the top it fell straight down to the ground.

I craned my neck over to see Larten, which was difficult because of the awkward chairs. He looked very uncomfortable.

I glanced down and saw his trousers were straining ever so slightly.

Hehehe...

I screamed joyfully when the ride shot up then laughed as it went down, Larten made no noise what so ever.

We got off of the ride and I tried to straighten down my hair, which had gone wild in the wind on the ride.

But as I was Larten moved my hands down and swept a piece of hair from my face, to behind my ear. He has done that twice now, coincidence? Or did he like my hair?

His hand went from my hair to around the side of my head, he leant forwards and kissed me so strongly it took my breath away.

"I want you now." He told me.

Humana Humana Humana!

Not that I would ever say that out loud.

I can't believe someone is saying this to me, and a man?

Still it shocks me.

I nodded.

He took me by the hand and lead me towards a large truck, then he took me behind it.

No-one saw us.

I was pushed against the back of the truck and lips were pressed against mine.

His hand moved quickly up my shirt, to touch my upper chest.

My hands snaked down to his bum and I squeezed it happily.

He moved closer to me and I could feel his hips moving against mine.

Mr Happy was really, really happy...

"Hey guys!" A man called and Larten growled, it was Gavner.

Jeez, he was annoying.

Please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow? At the fair? Really Larten?" Gavner remarked, sounding pleased with himself.

Larten was still pressed up against me, and I could feel Mr Happy had gone down.

Gavner was laughing and Katie was standing behind him, holding his hand. She had a stupid grin on her face.

I looked between the two vampires, Gavner was beaming at Larten and sometimes cracking up. Larten, on the other hand, was as red as his capes and his lips were pushed into a straight, frustrated line.

I looked over at Katie and mouthed, AWKWARD!

"Come on some rides with us!" Katie suggested braking the silence.

"Yes!" I started, "We will meet you at the...waltzers?"

"Perfect, we will save you guys a booth thing." She said and pulled the laughing Gavner to the next ride.

"Sorry about him." Larten told me, he pushed his forehead against mine, and very nearly touched my face with his hands.

"Don't worry about it."

"I will make it up to you later?"

"Of course." I said and kissed him.

"Come on." I told him, took his hand and took him to the waltzers.

"What does this ride entail?" He asked me.

"Don't worry, nothing going up and down. You sit in a booth and it spins."

"That does not sound like too much of a ride."

"It's great, one of my favourites."

We got seated and had the bar moved down and the ride started.

Katie and Gavner where sat on the one next to us, and were smiling like idiots.

Larten held my hand and turned to smile at me, when the ride started his face turned to shock as he nearly fell to the side.

I fell into him and laughed, he put his arm around me as we spun wildly.

We were both laughing like mad people when someone walked over to our booth and spun it again, making it go even faster.

Larten held me to him, to stop me from falling away from him.

I leant my head against his chest and we spun, the colours of the lights seemed to fade together.

Then someone made the smoke machine turn on and the whole ride fill with smoke.

It was all quite romantic.

Everyone else was laughing and screaming, we were just looking at each other and just being together.

The ride finished and he helped me up, after the bar was released.

We stood on the edge of the ride and waited for Katie and Gavner.

Gavner had his arm around her, and she was holding his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go win a goldfish!" Katie exclaimed.

We walked over to hook a duck and she quickly won a gold fish, then a bowl and some food.

Me and Larten wondered around and found one that you had to throw a ring around a bottle of wine that had money taped to it. But the catch was that you had to get it over the box at the bottom of it.

I had a go, or four. And didn't get it right over the box.

Larten had a go, and won first time, he then went on to win 3 more bottles, with his four throws for £2.

We took the bottles of cheap wine and called for a cab, but not before buying a bag of candy floss.

We got home and checked how much money Larten had won.

£60!

Damn, he had good aim.

Not surprising really, he was a vampire.

We watched Katie and Gavner get in a cab and leave, she shouted that they were going back to her house, so not to wait up for her.

And believe me, I am not going to be waiting up for her tonight!

We got in our taxi and told him were to go, back to mine.

He put his hand on my thigh when we were sat in the back I leant up and kissed him.

The cab driver coughed and said,

"Excuse me, please wait till you reach your destination to do that!"

"I apologize." Larten said, clear annoyance in his voice.

He kept his hand on my thigh and stroked it gently. I put my hand on his thigh and ran it up and down, stopping before the...vital area?

I saw him look at me as his trousers strained the tiniest bit.

He leant over and kiss me quickly, so the driver couldn't see.

Then he whispered in my ear,

"I cannot wait till we get to your house, you will not believe the pleasure you will be in. That we will be in. Together."

Okay, not the best line but still...woo! Still need to wipe the sweat from my brow though.

I leant into his chest and he put his arm around me, when we came to our destination we got out and he insisted that he pay.

We walked near the house and through the window I could see my 'parents' in the living room, which, annoyingly, you have to go through to get upstairs.

I turned to Larten and said,

"You can't come in, they would see you. I was counting on them being out or asleep but they are in the front room, which means they would see you. I'm so sorry, I really wanted to be with you tonight."

His face didn't drop, which surprised me.

"I can just scale the house, and climb through your window." He said and I realised how cool it must be to be able to do that.

I smiled at him and pointed mine out. Then told him to wait a few minutes before it opened, and to be patient.

He looked me over and said of course he would be patient.

I walked into the house and walked through the front room, hoping they wouldn't talk to me.

"Where have you been?" Phil, my 'dad' asked.

"Out."

"Did you ask us?"

"No, but I am back now." I said and walked out of the room and upstairs.

I opened my bedroom door and opened the window. But then I looked around the room, it was extremely messy. And the posters on the wall were of True Blood, another vampire thing. And there was a door sized poster on the door of a huge snarling wolf.

Obsessive much!

Not to mention the countless drawings of Larten in the notebook on my desk.

A copy of cirque fu freak was open on the desk also, and a copy of Dracula and True Blood.

Hopefully he wouldn't recognize Cirque du freak, but before I could even start to move them, he was behind me.

Kissing my neck and holding me close.

And for some odd reason, I didn't really care about the books and the poster anymore...

Please comment!

BTW: I know this seems like it will be M rated but you will have to see.

Thanks!

I hope you will comment as much as you did last time! I loved loggin and seeing all of them! Makes writing all of this even better!


	9. Chapter 9

He kissed my lips, then my jaw and down to my neck, he stayed there for a while, whilst I leant into his and put my hands on his back. I put my hands on the back of his head and make him kiss me again, his warm tongue melting into mine passionately.

I moved my hands down his back and around his bum, then around to his front. I saw that the strain had not gone down since we were in the cab. I hesitantly touched it, and when I looked up at him he saw how scared I was.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, not annoyance in his voice at all.

I nodded,

"I've never...you know...done anything like this before."

I was half expecting him to freak out and leave, but he didn't. He stayed.

His mouth went into a tiny side smile, and he encased me in his arms.

"If what you are worrying about is my expectations, do not. And if you do not want to do anything tonight, that is fine. I assure you. I do not mind."

"It's not that. It's just, I wouldn't know what to do." I said, feeling I could be brutally honest with him.

"Okay. I will help you. Sex is a two person thing, I can teach you."

Ha ha ha... *Nervous laughter in my head...*

I nodded.

He smiled.

"You are absolutely adorable."

"Thanks, and you are absolutely fit as."

He chuckled deep in his chest.

I moved forwards and kissed him gently, but he deepened the kiss by adding his tongue.

He put his hands on my hips and they travelled up to my chest. I put mine on his and unbuttoned his shirt. When it was all the way off he put his hands under my shirt, then suggested we should go to the bed.

We went over to it and he leant over me and pulled my shirt off, I could him tilt his head when he saw my body. I quickly covered myself up with my hands.

"Do not do that. You are beautiful." He said and kissed me.

He was now lying on top of me with one hand on my boob and one tangled in my hair.

My hands weren't standing idle either they were working hard at Larten's trousers.

He leant back.

"I really do not know why you were worried, you doing...great." He said and helped me out with his trousers, which were soon on the floor.

He leant over me again and gently tugged on my jeans, which came off easily. He ran his hands up and down my body and I shivered and realised how cold it actually was. He pulled the cover over both of us.

Then I heard my 'mum' shout at me.

"GO TO SLEEP! WE ARE GOING TO BED! DON'TYOU DARE WAKE US UP!"

We both stopped in our tracks, both thinking the same thing.

'_Do not walk in!" _

We heard the door slam and then a few minutes after, snoring.

We both breathed out in relief.

He loomed above me and rubbed his hips into mine. I could feel his junk getting harder and larger as he did.

I reached a hand down and played with it, still scared, but gaining confidence quickly.

I felt it grow in my hand, it twitched and wiggled slightly.

He saw how freaked I was and took my hand and put it on my arm, then he stared into my eyes and put his hand into my pants. Which were girl's boxers by the way.

His hand stayed in one place until he saw I was ready for him to move it. He just stroked it for a while, which was strange sensation.

Then something flew in through the window.

His hand shot up and so did he, rolling me over into the bed, and he stood up. He was in a fighting stance as he sprung up and the thing that flew in had something on its back.

It was Katie, on Gavner. Who had flown in through my window?

WTF!

Please comment!

(btw, i had to give in and post this as M)

Thanks

And I know this is super short, but it kinda had to be...


	10. Chapter 10

Katie jumped off of Gavner's back and jumped on my bed.

"What the fuck?" I said, confused.

"What? It was his idea. He wanted to see if you guys wanted to go the cinema?"

"What?" I asked, was she drunk or something.

Wait a sec, she might actually be drunk.

"Katie? ¿Está borracho?" I asked, I meant are you drunk in Spanish.

If she wasn't she would know what this meant. After all, we do ace all of our Spanish exams.

"Haha...what?"

She was drunk.

I shook my head and turned to Gavner, who seemed to be inspecting Larten's bulge.

"Why are you here?" Larten shouted.

Gavner just laughed, and threw a pillow at Larten's junk.

He was sooooo drunk.

"Would you just leave, please?" Larten said, seeing he was drunk.

"No! We wanna Par-tay!"

"Well, party on your own." I said and Larten manoeuvred Gavner out of my room, out the window.

And Katie jumped after, him and got caught by him. I quickly shut the window and turned back to Larten. I got out of the bed and he looked me over.

"No distractions now. Just you and me." He told me.

I walked over to him and went behind him, he stood still wondering what I was doing.

I put my hands around his waist, around into his boxers.

He inhaled slowly as I pumped up and down, I gradually got faster and he pulled me around the face him. He picked me up and dragged his boxers down, from there he placed me on his hip.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded.

He was just about to enter when my bedroom door opened and my 'mum' walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing!" She shouted and I heard my 'dad' get up.

"Get off my daughter!" She shouted.

"I am not your daughter! You don't even love me like a mother should do you? You never have!" I said, the words coming out strangely quickly.

Larten put me on the ground and I grabbed the cover from the bed and covered both of us up with it.

"Phil! Get the gun!" She shouted.

My eyes shot open, my 'dad' was a police man...

He stormed in with the gun and before we could move he shot at Larten!

He got him in the hand, he shouted in pain and Phil shot him again, in the thigh.

Larten stumbled over to them, with me behind him, and blew in their faces knocking them out.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" I exclaimed, inspecting his thigh and his hand.

It had popped out of his thigh and he licked his finger and applied it to the wound to heal it.

But the bullet had gone straight through his hand, and left a gaping hole.

He tried to lick it, then he spat on it. But nothing happened. It healed slightly, but not much.

"Do you have any bandages?" He asked me.

I nodded and rushed to the bathroom, grabbed some bandages from the cupboard and went back to Larten.

I told him to sit on the bed.

"Give me your hand. I did a first aid course, I can strap a bandage." He nodded and gave me his hand.

I wrapped it gently, but tightly.

He winced as I did. I tried not to look at the hole in his hand.

We sat there and I held his hand tenderly, I leant forwards and kissed his fingers and around his wound.

"Please don't leave me because of this." I said.

"What? Of course I will not! Look at me, I really, really, like you. Okay? I do not want to leave you."

"Good. I don't think we should stay here tonight, I fear Phil might shoot me in anger."

"We will go to the Cirque then. Pack a bag and get dressed." He told me.

I pulled my clothes back on and put Larten's shirt on for him, I saw his boxers were on the floor.

I picked them up and told him to lift his feet, he did and I slipped them on then over his bum and his dick. I then put his trousers back on.

"You did not have to do that." He said.

"I know, it was just easier for you."

"Did you look?"

"Larten? I can a computer without looking in less than an hour, I can dress you without looking."

He nodded.

"I'm not saying that's what I did though."

He playfully slapped me on the back, but with his bad hand.

His face turned to pain and I took his face into my hands.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's okay. No harm done. See? All in one piece." I said and gestured to his hand. He stared at me for a second with pain in his eyes, then pushed his head forwards and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled him closer with my hands that were already on his face and slipped one around his head.

We came apart and he said,

"It feels better already."

I laughed and packed my bag, just extra clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, stuff like that.

We went down stairs and out the front door.

He said the Cirque was still at that theatre and that it was close.

We got there and it was very quiet, opening the door with his good hand he let me through then locked it again.

Mr Tall saw us and nodded, and then he was gone.

Larten led me through the rooms till we got to the one with his name on it.

He let me in and then locked that door also.

I chucked my bag to the floor and he sat down on a chair and panted.

I could see blood seeping through his trousers from the shot.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just feel tense, like someone is going to walk in and shoot at me again."

"They won't." I said and stood behind him.

And before he could say anything I had my hands on his shoulders squeezing them gently. I massaged them and he exhaled loudly, I felt him calm down.

I ran my hands from his shoulders down to his torso and put my chin on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked over at me and kissed me.

"Believe me. I am okay now I am with you."

I smiled and took him to the coffin.

"Rest, you need to heal." I told him.

"Only if you rest with me. He said and moved over in the large coffin.

I had never slept in a coffin before, let alone with a vampire.

I guess not many people really have...

I slid my shoes and jeans off and got in with him, and closed the lid.

He put his arm over my body and held me close. Then I felt his breath slow and his arm go floppy as he fell asleep.

I decided I might as well sleep too.

So I did, in Larten's arms. Something I had thought about for about 2 years now...

Please comment!

XD

PS: I owe someone 10 bucks...her parents did walk in... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, so sorry about not uploading for so long. Don't hate me! Thanks.

I didn't have any internet, because SKY stopped it, so we got a new router and company. But now I's uploading! So...yay!

When I woke up, Larten wasn't with me.

I turned around to see where he was, and what I saw pleased me.

He was wearing trousers, with a shirt over the top.

But the shirt wasn't done up and he had a tie ready to be tied round his neck.

I jumped up and saw that my clothes had changed.

Into one of Crepsley's shirts?

"What happened to my clothes?"

"Well, I could not have you sleeping in your clothes."

I thought I'd play along,

"Did you look?"

"Kelsey, I can feed from someone in less than five minutes in pitch black without them waking up. I can change your clothes, without looking. I am not saying that is what I did though."

I laughed and walked over to him, I put my hands inside his shirt and gasped as they came into contact with his abs. He pulled me into him and kissed me.

His hands moved up and pulled his shirt off of me, I also realised I wasn't wearing a bra...

He had taken that off to, so I now stood there in my underwear.

"And my bra?"

"Well, I looked that time." He said cheekily.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Let me take some of your clothes off too!" I told him and pulled his shirt off, his tie went with it.

I pulled his trousers down also, laughing when he kicked them off his feet.

He held me close and my flesh touched his.

Thank god for the gym at school!

He kissed me, then moved away.

"For fuck sake! Really? Gavner and Katie are on their way! I can hear them! Put this on." He said and put a cape around my shoulders.

They walked in and Gavner wolf whistled.

"Nice boxers." He said.

"What are you doing here?" He replied.

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to do something?"

"We already were." I said.

He laughed.

"Look, me and Gavner are going back to the fair."

"Okay. Bye then." I said as I saw Larten was still too excited.

They left and Larten said,

"I am going to take you somewhere. Somewhere, Gavner or Katie or whoever will not stop us."

"Where?"

"Well, that is a surprise." He said and kissed me.

I went to get dressed and he put his trousers back on, I felt sorry for him. He kept getting excited but he hasn't been able to do anything with it.

He put his shirt on and buttoned it up then looked for his tie.

I picked it up once I was dressed and then put it around the back of his neck.

With this I pulled him close to me, then, just as he was about to kiss me. I tied it and fastened it.

"All done."

"Hey? Do not do that!" He shouted playfully.

I laughed.

"How is your hand and you thigh?" I asked.

"My thigh is mostly healed, but my hand still has a bit of a hole."

I nodded and went about brushing my hair and my teeth (there was a small bathroom in the corner of the room.)

When I came back in the room, he was sat on the closed coffin and was looking at his holey hand.

"How come you are not freaked out by my age? You are not even a quarter of my age, yet you are with me. Why?"

I had thought about this before.

"Age is just a number, it is not like you look 200 or whatever. Anyway, I think of it as experience. Just means you are better than others."

"Ah."

"Why? Do you have a problem with my age?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Of course not! Who am I to have a problem with people's ages. I know more than most that it is not about your age, it is about how much you know or want to know."

I nodded.

"I have another question. Why are you not afraid of vampires? I mean, I know you read about them, but you must have had suspicions that other kinds of vampires exist. The gods know I do. Why were you not and still are not scared?"

"I don't really. Just how something that is portrayed to be so evil, can be so human. That something described as having no soul, or heart, can feel more than the rest of us."

He laughed and said,

"That is really, deep."

I nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep. Wait, for what?"

"The surprise. Wait here. I am going to ask Mr Tall to teleport us."

COOL! I thought as Larten walked out the room.

When he came back he had Mr Tall with him.

"Are you ready?" Larten asked me.

"For what?"

He smiled and took my hand.

"Hold on." He said and Mr Tall placed his giant hands on each of our heads and said something.

Then we weren't in the room, we were some beach. And Mr Tall wasn't with us.

"What do you think?" Larten asked me.

"Wow." It was a black sand beach with dark blue water.

To add to that there was an overgrown forest behind us and what looked like small mountains.

Also the sky was pitch black with a bright, white full moon shining down in us.

"It's beautiful, where are we?"

"This is the Oregon Coast. Where exactly I do not know."

"It's...amazing."

"Just like you then." I smiled and he took me into his arms.

"Do you happen to have any music?" He asked me.

"I have my phone." I pulled it out and put my calmish music on.

The first song was Meatloaf, I would do anything for love.

He started dancing with me, not really to the music at all.

Then the lead singer started singing and he held me close to him. Swaying to the music gently.

Then he looked down at me and said, along with the music,

"I'd never forgive myself if we don't go all the way, tonight. I would do anything for love. Oh, I would do anything for love. I would do anything for love." He said and kissed me.

He slowly pulled the cape off of my shoulders.

I pulled his tie off and then his shirt, just as I had done before.

I started on his trousers when he said,

"We do not have to rush. We have all night."

"I know."

I said and pulled his trousers down.

Please comment!

BTW: do you guys want more Katie/Gavner in the story? Feedback would be great ;)


	12. Chapter 12

As I pulled them down, his belt caught the bullet hole and pulled it.

Blood splattered everywhere and he shouted in pain.

"No! No, It is um...okay." He puffed.

The wound had ripped quite a bit and blood was dripping down his leg.

I picked up his cape and went to wrap it around his leg.

"Not the cape, the tie."

I nodded and wrapped the tie around his thigh.

"I would have thought the bullet would have fallen out by now."

"It did though, I saw it."

"Only part of it." He said and slid the tie down, he tried to reach inside the wound with his nails to get the metal out, but it didn't work.

I remembered seeing something on True Blood.

"What if I were to suck it out?"

He studied my face.

"You would do that?"

"I did this to you. It's my fault."

"No, It is your step father's fault."

"But if I had never met you, we wouldn't be in this situation." I said sadly.

"Kelsey, Look at me. I would not have it any other way. Okay?"

I smiled briefly and moved my head down to his thigh.

"Will this hurt you?" I asked, remembering how much it really didn't hurt in True blood.

"Maybe. It might go numb, it might hurt like hell."

I nodded and latched onto his thigh.

I felt it tense, I stoked his back to calm him, or maybe to calm myself. After all I had never sucked the bullet.

I took a deep breath and plunged my tongue into the hole.

The blood was warm, and had a different taste than I expected.

It wasn't metallic at all, more like red wine. Kinda.

It was extremely thick and, deep? Can I describe it like that?

Well, I am...

I found the bullet eventually, and sucked it out.

I removed my head and spat the bullet out onto my hand.

I looked up at Larten, his face was a picture.

He was smiling but his eye brows looked um..worried.

If eyebrows can look worried...

Yeah, I think they can.

"So did it hurt?"

"Sort of, just...only you were sucking very close to another area." I stifled a laugh.

When I looked down I saw quite a large strain.

"Well, what are we going to do about this then?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have some suggestions. But some are ruled out by the hole in my leg."

"What about healing it with your spit?"

"It would require a lot of it, and I cannot bend that way."

Then I had an idea.

"Kiss me." I said.

"Gladly." He replied.

We shoved our head together and kissed, I am pretty sure he could taste his own blood on my tongue, which must be weird.

Our tongues danced, and just as his hand moved to my face to hold me still, I moved down to his thigh.

I licked it, hoping some of Larten's spit was still on my tongue.

It was, and I watched the wound heal quickly, which was freaky but cool at the same time.

"You are...great." He said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, well. You know."

He laughed.

"Come here." He told me and I went to sit in between his legs.

We watched the waves of the sea and the moon reflecting off of the water.

I moved slightly and felt something hard poking into my back, oh shit! I forgot about his excitement.

I turned around and saw he was staring out into the sea, obviously trying not to notice the stretch in his pants.

"Sorry about that."

"What?"

"That." I said and sat on his lap.

"Wait a minute, you are wearing way to many clothes."

I laughed and whipped off my top, and then my trousers.

"Better?"

"Oh, bravo! Much better!"

I laughed at this, I did not expect that to come out of him.

That sounded Soooo wrong...

He used his good hand to move my body against his.

I moved off of him and slid my pants off, then I moved forwards and slid his off as well.

What I saw, was definitely what I was expecting.

It was massive.

When I stopped he said,

"Are you okay? You look scared?"

"I'm fine, just a little worried."

He pulled me close to him, the touch of his bare flesh sending chills down my body.

"What are you worried about?"

"I am worried it's gunna hurt."

"Would I ever hurt you?" He asked.

I guessed not.

He turned us over, so I was on the sandy floor, and he was looming over me.

"Do not worry." He said and slowly slid in.

Okay, he Soooo lied! It hurt like a m*other f*cker!

Just as I was about to say something, I felt a bubble growing inside me.

I had never felt this before, it kinda felt like the rides at the fair, but in some ways not at all.

He slowly thrust and I grabbed his shoulders to me.

He started going faster and harder, I clung to his back and my nails dug in.  
>This made him thrust harder.<p>

I was losing my breath and the bubble threatened to pop.

And when it did, I screamed my pleasure. He came soon after me, holding me closer than ever before.

Instead of thrusting, he just rolled his hips into mine.

He fell onto me, then pulled me on top of him, then covered us with his cape.

"See? Nothing...to...be...worried...about." He puffed.

"That was..."

"I know."

I stroked my back and fell asleep.

As I fell asleep I thought to myself, this guy has like no stamina for a vampire.

But I really couldn't give two, as my eyes closed.

Please comment!

Thanks! J


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up and he wasn't with me, I looked up and saw him running through the sea, I wondered if it was the same night or had a whole day passed?

I didn't care, he was naked.

I grabbed the cape around my body and went over to my soaking wet vampire.

"Join me! The water is amazing!" He shouted.

"Sure!" I said and threw on my underwear, just like a bikini.

I ran to the water, holding down my boobs that were jiggling all over the show.

I jumped in, the water was freezing! Colder than I had even imagined.

I shouted out as my body went under the water.

"What?" He asked me.

"It's cold?"

He laughed, he came over and picked me up. He was hot!

As in warm, but hot as well...

He pulled me into his arms and I felt something on my bum. Something hard.

Okay, I must have forgotten he was naked, because when I realised he wasn't wearing underwear I couldn't help but laugh.

I snuggled to his chest and he laughed,

"It is not even cold!"

I laughed and jumped out of his arms into the water, it was extremely clear, so I went under and opened my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was there was no fish, no life under here.

Just dark, clear water.

I could see Larten's thing under water too, which was then replaced by his head as he jumped under.

I motioned that I needed to breathe and he nodded.

I came up for air, and when I came back down he had swam off a little bit. I followed him and realised he was taking me somewhere.

I came up for air a couple of times, where he stopped and waited for me.

He then came to a cave, he went through it and I went in after him.

We came up for air and I realised the cave was amazing.

The water appeared to go bluer, and the walls were smooth rock. When I looked up there was a hole in the ceiling, which you could see the moon through.

Magical.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It's...I can't explain it. It seems so...unreal." I didn't want to say fake.

"It is definitely real. I found it some years ago, I come here a lot."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him.

"I thought you would like it."

"You were right." I said and he pulled me closer.

He kissed me and I put my arms around his neck, his snaked around my waist.

He leant back and looked at me,

"I really do like you." I told him.

He smiled and kissed me.

As we kissed I felt him become hard again, but I felt kinda sore.

I had a brainwave.

I moved down his body, kissing all the flesh I could find, until I got to his stuff.

I kissed around it then started licking it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I could see you wanted to go again, but I am sore so I thought...you could find relief elsewhere."

"You really don't have to do this." He said.

"I want to, for you."

I squeezed his balls and he gasped,

"But it is not...necessary."

"I don't care."

I said and pumped it with my hand.

I played with it, and soon enough he was thrusting into my hand. I went to replace my hand with my mouth, but he pulled my face to his.

"Not necessary." He said and kissed me.

With my hand still pumping, I felt him tense and kiss me harder.

My hand was then covered in his...um...goo.

"Thank you for that. I really needed it after...seeing you nearly naked."  
>He kissed me again.<p>

"Oh and, I really like you too." He told me.

*Meanwhile*

Katie's POV

"Katie? Don't you think it's a little early for me to be meeting your parents?"

"Nah, we should just get it over with."

"Okay."

We walked in the house and I shouted,

"Mum! Where you at?"

"Up here. Wait there!"

I heard some loud noises then her and Dad clattering down the stairs. They were holding suitcases.

"Where we going?"

"Just me and you dad, we are going on a 3 month holiday with Kelsey's parents. Who is this?"

She said and motioned to Gavner.

"I'm Gavner Purl. Nice to meet you." He said and shook her hand, then my dad's.

"Yeah, boyfriend of yours Katie?"

"MmmHmm. How come I'm not coming?"

"Adult holiday, we'll be having al-"

"Woah! Don't need to know. You going now?"

"Yes, Bye. Be good. Money is on the table, there is enough gas and electric to last you. Have fun. Oh and tell Kelsey her parents have done to same."

"But it's Christmas!"

"I know. Go in there." She said.

They both hugged me and left.

"Are they usually that mean?"

"Yeah, well. I'm kinda used to it now."

We walked into the living room and there were presents scattered on the floor. There was also a note.

It said,

Katie,

I know you must be pissed off, but we thought as an x-mas present you would like to have the house to yourself for 3 months. Hope you like your presents.

Love,

Mum and Dad.

This changed everything, kinda.

"I get the house to myself, for 3 months. This is great!" I shouted and grabbed Gavner to me.

I pulled him by his shirt and kissed him.

"Let's go upstairs?" I asked him.

I smiled spread over his face,

"I would love to."

My room was decorated with black and white floral patterns, and my bed was set in the centre of the room.

"Simple, nice." He said, but he wasn't really paying attention to my room.

Please comment!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

*Kelsey's POV*

We teleported back, when Larten talked to Mr Tall in his mind. Which is still hard to get my head around, and yes, I know that sounded wrong.

It was the day before Christmas and me and Larten were sat in my front room, I was lying on my back on top of him, and we were watching tv.

It had been 2 weeks since our time together on the Oregon coast, but we had had sex a couple more times than that.

We were watching a show called 'live at the Apollo' which was a show that has comedians on a stage and they just perform.

This certain comedian was talking about teenagers and their love for the supernatural. It then went on to say about how they said they loved vampires but were obsessed with them, I felt Larten tense.

"Are you just obsessed with me?"

"No!"

"How can you be sure? You said you knew everything about me when we first met! At the show, I heard you say that you had known me for years? How can I know you're not just with me because of what I am."

I was silent, I didn't know what to say.

Then I thought I should tell the truth, I turned around and lied on my front, on his.

"Look, I was obsessed, and I know that it was bad for me to have been. But I've gotten to know the real you, and found that the real you is so much better than you I thought I knew."

He wasn't convinced.

"The you I thought I knew, wasn't you. The you I know now, if the you I have fallen in love with."

"What? You love me?"

"I-Yeah, I do. I love you Larten, the real you."

He smiled and held me close to him.

"I love you too."

He leant his head down and kissed me.

We hadn't had sex in the last 4 days, and I could feel his need through his trousers.

"Could I escort you upstairs?" He asked.

"Why upstairs?"

"What, down here?"

"I have to leave before my parents get back anyway. Might as well."

"I guess you're right."

Okay, I should explain. My 'parents' went on holiday with Katie's parents and left me a note.

It read,

_Kelsey,_

_You're old enough now to live on your own, and if you are old enough to bring that guy back and have sex with him, you can leave my house. When we come back in 3 months, we expect you gone._

_Phil._

I was pissed off, yes I was 16 in a week, and yes, my boyfriend is like 200. But that doesn't give them the right to evict me from my house!

Larten is supportive and says 'of course you can stay with me' and I'm grateful, but I feel like I'm being kicked out of my only family.

If you can call them that.

I was still on top of him, and as I heard the Christmas count down, and the great finale of it on the tv. We had our own count down, but the finale was totally better than any I had seen.

We lay there afterwards, tired and happy.

"Merry Christmas." Larten said to me.

"What? You don't celebrate Christmas?"

"I know, but you do."

"Merry Christmas." I said and kissed him.

There was a knock at the door, but neither of us could be bothered to get up.

After about 30 minutes I went to the door.

I had my bath robe on so I wasn't bare.

There was a long thin gift left on my doorstep. I picked it up and took it inside, I had a hunch. Which I wasn't sure I was happy about.

"Look what I found."

"What is it?"

"A gift."

"Yes, I know that. What is inside it?"

"Oh." I said and opened it.

My hunch was correct.

It was a staff. With Kelsey engraved in fancy letters across it.

At the bottom it said, in the tiniest writing ever,

_From your mother._

"It's from Arra isn't it?"

"I think so." Larten said, "Pass me the paper it was wrapped in."

I did, and he sniffed it.

"Yeah, her. And another vampire. I cannot make out who, familiar though."

I nodded then went dizzy, I had been getting these spells for quite a long time now, for about 2 weeks.

He got up quickly and caught me before I fell.

I was very aware he was naked.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, kinda scared.

"Give me your hand." Then he poised a fingernail, ready to test my blood, "May I?"

I nodded and waited for his verdict.

His eyes widened.

"You are half vampire."

Please comment! (Nearly 50 comments! I'm sooo happy! BTW the person who comments 1st on this chapter will get to be in a chapter of this story...you can be with any character available, not Larten or Gavner...So...comment!Thanks)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(WOOHOO! 55 comments! I am sooooo happy! Thanks you guys! Oh and i know I said that I will put someone in the next chapter, and it will happen...just not in THIS chapter, maybe in a few...oh and am I using Sarah Shan ? or another name? Thanks again and on with the story!)

"What?" I shouted.

"You are half vampire." He repeated.

"No, No, No, I heard you fine! I'm a vampire!" I stood still for a minute.

I could see Larten looking at me uncertainly.

Then I smiled.

"I'm a VAMPIRE!" I shouted and kissed Larten.

He held onto me, this is partly because I forgot that I needed to feed, and was still very dizzy.

I moved away and got a faint spell.

"So, when can we feed?" I asked him.

"Well, you need to now. Here." He said and passed me a tiny vial of blood.

He uncorked it and passed it to me, but not before I sat down.

I clenched my hands tighter around the glass vial, I took a deep breath.

I had pictured this moment for a long time, I never thought my first taste of human blood as a vampire could be so difficult.

He crouched in front of me and looked me in the eyes, my worries dissipated and I glugged back the thick red liquid.

If possible, it tasted better than Larten's blood. Not thicker, not sweeter, just better.

I felt myself getting stronger as I drank. The vial was empty, and I looked at Larten.

I smiled, I knew I had blood on my lips, I knew he was looking at it.

He moved over to me and kissed me, his tongue flicking at my blood stained lips.

"So? What do you think?" He asked.

"It's amazing. When can we hunt, I want more."

"Do not get ahead of yourself. Your body needs to get used to the blood, you cannot take too much at once. It would be overwhelming."

"Yeah, I know." I said and sighed. I sat back on the couch.

"What I fail to understand is how you became a vampire?" He asked me.

"I don't know. Wait!" I laughed under my breath.

"What? You know?"

"Mm Hmm. When I sucked the bullet from your leg?"

"Oh yes! That must be it!"

He sat down beside me.

"I am so sorry." He told me.

"What?" I asked, stunned. What the hell was he apologising about? I was the one who decided to take the blood with the bullet?

"It is my fault that you are now a vampire. If I had never tried it with you that night. When your Dad shot me."

"Not my Dad, and I am happy. Finally, really happy. This is all I have wanted for a long time."

He seemed confused, slightly.

"I wanted to find a good man, you if I could. I wanted to be changed into vampire, and I wanted to be rid of my 'Parents.' And in the last few months, it has all fallen into place! This is great!"

He smiled.

"I am very glad you see it that way." He told me and kissed me.

When we came apart, we sat together and stared at the TV, nothing was on, but we enjoyed just sitting together.

"Do you really think this is from Arra then?" I asked and picked up the staff to play around with it.

"I do not know. She may have just delivered it."

"But my last name is Sails. And it says, from your mother?"

He took it off me and sniffed it.

He ran his fingers over the writing.

"It was her. I just know it."

"Do you think she knows that I am half vampire?"

"I should think so. Why else would she come here all of a sudden?"

"Because you're here? I stole her man?"

His eyes widened slightly.

Yep, I stole my mum's mate, and she's pissed off.

Not good to have your mum pissed at you, especially when she's a vampire...

Please comment! (PS I know this wasn't a good chapter! But comment anyways! Thanks! )


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

_HEY! N£W CHAPTER! _

The next night I woke up in Larten's embrace, in the kitchen, on the counter. Somehow, we ended up here.

I looked up to see him still asleep, I moved the tiniest bit and he woke.

We got up and he groaned,

"Damn it! How did we end up, up here? Now I am going to have a bad back for ages!" He exclaimed.

"No you won't." I said.

"I will! I have been sleeping half on the cooker, and the other half with my legs dangling off the sideboard."

"No, I meant," I said and pulled him along to the sofa," You won't after this." And with that I pushed him down, onto his front onto the sofa.

I pulled off his open shirt and put it on the ground.

"Now, just relax." I said and gently pushed down on his back.

I rubbed it, and stroked it, then did his shoulders, I went back down his back and found a long, thick, yet faded, scar. How I didn't see this before, I don't know. He sort of winced when I touched it.

When I hesitated he said,

"It is okay."

"How did you get it?"

"Honestly, I cannot remember, I know it was a fight though."

I smiled and kissed it gently.

"My sexy superman."

He chuckled under his breath.

He spun over and pulled me onto him.

I hugged to his warm chest and could hear his heart beating.

I remembered about my enhanced hearing, my enhanced sight. That must be how I could see that scar!

I nuzzled my head into his chest, I thought about the unlikely events leading up to me being a vampire.

I saw a freak show, I got teleported to another country, and I'm dating a hot vampire!

I guess .Tiny really does plan things out well.

Then I got a scary thought.

"Larten? You know those books I have read, about real vampires?"

He nodded.

"It says that if a human drinks a vampire's blood, without a exchange, they go crazy and like, stand outside the butchers and stuff, do you think I'll go crazy?"

"No, I do not think so. Though I am confused at that. That usually only happens when a human has a half vampire's blood. But can happen in the case you just described. To be honest, I think Arra has something to do with this. And I think we should try and find her."

He had told me everything, about what he knew on the subject could tell. And I was grateful.

"Okay, so, later tonight, we go mum hunting? And I can ask her about why she won't show her face, and why she left me."

"Yes, but I would not talk to her that much, you have to remember that she may be angry. You never know with her. You have to be careful what you say."

"I know." I said, I felt I was getting kinda lectured.

I knew what he was saying was correct, I mean, what was I going to say when she saw me with Larten?

Hey Mum! This is my boyfriend, your ex mate, that you still love.

Now that, would be an awkward turtle moment...

Please comment!

Oh, and if you don't know what an awkward turtle is, it's just a turtle that looks a little confused, and ummm...awkward... (use your imagination...)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, I know I haven't uploaded anything in ages, but I haven't had a laptop for a VERY long time. But don't worry I am and will be updating more often!

Chapter 17

"So where do we start?" I asked Larten, regarding where look for my, mother.

"I would go straight to the mountain, but since she was here only last night she will not be there yet. I will try tracking her and if that does not work we will have to try asking around."

"Aren't you like telepathically linked or something?"

"Of course! But, do you want her to know about our search so directly?"

I had to think about that, what if she got scared away. It's not like a vampire to run away when scared though, and I mean she came to me, right?

"Yeah, she came looking for me, so we go looking for her. It's only expected."

He nodded and closed his eyes, he muttered something and then his eyes shot open.

"She was waiting for us. She wants us to meet her at the old yarn?"

"It's a tiny little coffee shop down the road from my school. Is she there now?"

"Only one way to check."

I nodded and told him I had to go shower and I'd be back in about 20 minutes.

I finished in the bathroom and went to my room in my towel.

Larten was sat on my bed, waiting for me. He had some papers in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"You tell me." He said and threw them down on my bed.

I knew what they were as soon as I saw them, my drawings.

I sighed and picked them up.

"These are just drawings."

"Of me."

"Not just you, Vancha March, Gavner Purl-"

"Why do you have these?" He asked me, he seemed really pissed off.

"I did them, back when I thought you were fake, I did them from the books that I told you about. They're not just of the real kind of vampires, look some of them are from True Blood and-"

"I want you to get rid of them."

"Okay? That's okay I guess."

I slid all the papers from my desk into my bin, pulled the True Blood poster down and pushed the bin back into the corner.

"There, all done." I told him.

When I turned back round to him he had a strange look in his eyes, he reached out with his hands and grabbed my towel to bring me towards him. He sat me on his lap, now I know what that look is.

"Thank you." He told me and kissed me.

"Not now." I said and his hands wandered to my back. He began to pull the towel down, I stopped him and said,

"Go have a shower, you smell."

"Join me?"

"No, I'm gonna get dressed."

He sighed and went into the bathroom.

"How do I use this thing?" He shouted.

I went in after him and showed him the 'controls'

"Are you sure I cannot tempt you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yep I'm sure."

I left him to himself and went back into my room, pulling on some sandy coloured chinos and a grey t-shirt I stood near my window. It was pitch black outside and a few kids were sat on the corner smoking, I pulled out my hairdryer/straightener and sorted my hair out. Just then Larten came out of the shower, he had his towel around his waist and another one that he was shaking his hair out with.

His body was a sight, his firm muscles had small droplets of water on them and you could see the V leading to his most secret area.

"Maybe I should've given into temptation." I muttered.

He made a mmm noise and pulled the towel from his body and dried his back with it, now everything was on show.

I moved into his body and hugged him, he smelt good, and he was very, very warm. He dropped the towel and kissed my neck.

"You still can." I playfully slapped his chest and told him to get dressed.

"You know, you have to stop teasing me like that!"

"Well then don't walk into my room all naked!"

He tilted his head to the side,

"I am sure you do not mind that."

He pulled his clothes on quickly and let me sort his hair out then we left the house.

It didn't take long to get to the old yarn, it was one of the only 24/7 coffee shops in this town and it was also one of the best. Larten sensed her before I saw her.

"She is definitely in there." He told me, he sounded nervous and that wasn't a good thing.

"Uh-oh." He muttered.

"Uh-oh? No, vampires aren't supposed to say, uh-oh!"

"She is not alone. I do not know who is with her, a prince I think. They know we are here. Come on."

I led him in and we saw them quickly, a woman with long black hair, dressed in a white shirt and sandy trousers (that looked a hell of a lot like mine) was sat opposite a man with longish black hair.

Could it be? Mika Ver Leth?

I think it was, he turned around and offered me and Larten seats, then told us he was going to order.

We sat opposite Arra, he had told me to have his seat and that he would sit next to her when he came back.

Strangely enough he seemed really nice, maybe he knew and was trying to be sympathetic?

"Hello Arra." Larten said, "Any news from the mountain?"

"Not much, people aren't very happy with you down there. I'm sure you know why though."

He nodded.

"How did you like my gift?" She asked me.

"It's nice. I wouldn't know how to use it though."

She shrugged.

"It was my first staff."

"That's why I recognized it!" Larten exclaimed.

"Most probably."

We were silent for a long time until I said,

"Sorry to be so blunt, but am I your daughter or aren't I?"

She sighed.

"Yes, you are. A vampire called Marcus wanted a child. He couldn't produce one. He went to Evanna with his wish. She told him he would need a vampire woman. I owed him so he chose me. I never gave birth to you, but there is my blood in your veins. Marcus looked after you until you were 4 years old, Evanna told him he must either blood you or put you up for adoption. He knew he couldn't blood a child, so he did what he had to."

I took a deep breath and Larten laid his hand on mine, I noticed Arra's jaw clench.

"How come I wasn't born, or unborn or whatever a vampire?"

"Because Evanna's blood overpowered mine. Even I don't understand it."

"Meaning I'm a witch?"

"Partly. So I have two mums, one is a vampire and the other a witch. And I was never told."

She nodded.

"Why am I a vampire now?"

"You must have drunk his blood. Or sensed me coming." She said pointing to Larten.

I ran my hand over my face, I looked over at the counter, Mika was just about to bring our drinks over.

Before he got back to the table Arra told me she wanted to get more involved in my life and make up for everything she missed.

"I would like to make amends."

"Fuck you, you weren't involved in my life before so why should you be now?"

"Because I am your mother!"

"You didn't give birth to me. Your nothing but a stranger to me. Just like Marcus, just like those people that adopted me!"

I stood up, Larten stayed sitting.

"Larten?" I asked.

"We need to catch up, me and my- ex."

"Are you coming, Larten?"

He said nothing, just stared at his hands.

I noticed Mika had stopped about 2 metres away.

"It's me or her." I told him.

He didn't move.

"Doesn't look like he's going to choose you." Arra said.

I went to walk away, when Larten got up and took my hand.

"Good bye Arra." He said and walked away with me.

"Good bye Sire." He shouted to Mika and we left.

"I'm sorry I made you choose." I told him as we walked out.

"Did you think I was going to choose her?"

I nodded.

"Do not doubt me again, you hear? You are my partner. I am loyal to you, and only you. Understand?"

I nodded again.

He pulled me into him and kissed me, his hands cupped my face and mine held him close from under his cape.

On our way home we walked past a bookstore, and in the window was the last Larten Crepsley saga book, brothers to the death.

"Larten, wait!"

"What is it?" He asked, clearly worried.

"The new book. About you."

"Do you want to buy it?"

"Nah, I can download it at home. If that's okay with you."

"I think it will be easier for you to read 200 years than for me to tell you it."

So, we walked home, hand in hand. When we got there I downloaded the book onto my kindle and started the front page. I realised it was the same as the last page of palace of the damned, another book I had read about Larten.

"Kelsey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you read it to me?"

"Sure."

We were in my room and he was sat on the bed up against the wall. He motioned for me to come and sit in his lap with my back facing him.

I got comfortable and he wrapped his arms around me. I begun and as soon as I mentioned Alicia he closed the case of my kindle.

"I am sorry. But not tonight."

"Well then what do you want to do tonight?"

"I have a few ideas." He said, and turned me around.

And can I just say, I liked and very much agreed with his ideas.

Please comment!


	18. Chapter 18

3rd person

Meanwhile in Katie's house,

Katie and Gavner were lying on her bed together, when suddenly he picked her up and placed her on top of his hips. Katie soon found that something was underneath her, she knew what it was, she had felt it before. A smile spread across her face as Gavner went slightly red as she realised what it was.

At this moment in time, Katie was wearing a strap top and girl's boxers. Gavner on the other hand was slightly more uncovered. He was wearing his boxers with the laughing elephants on them. And well, nothing else.

Katie slowly, yet powerfully, reached down between his legs and touched him through his strange underwear. She looked down and laughed,

"Where did you get those?" She exclaimed.

He moved his hands to shield them from her view, not however moving her hands away.

He moved his hands to her face and pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her passionately and she soon forgot about his boxers, since they pulled from him and landed on the floor.

She pulled her top off and he slowly removed her bra. He chuckled when she blushed as his hands found her breasts and squeezed.

His hands slowly went down, onto her stomach and then onto her pants.

She seemed scared, worried,

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and kissed him, her hands found his abs and she smiled into the kiss.

"You like?" He teased.

"Very much, I like this more though." She said and grabbed his man meat.

He gasped and let her play with it.

He soon remembered what he was doing and pushed her down onto her back roughly, kissing down her body and ripping her pants off with his teeth. She laughed as his eagerness, she wondered if biting things off was a vampire thing and is Crepsley had done it to Kels.

Gavner rubbed around her area, went to pop in a finger when Katie jumped away.

"Ow!" She shouted.

"What?" He smelt something, blood.

"Your bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"I know it's your fricking nails!"

A smile spread across Gavner's face,

"What are you laughing at!"  
>"I know what I can do to help." He said slowly, seductively.<p>

She turned her head and he slowly crawled over to her, grabbing her legs and pulling her to his body.

"I have healing spit." He said and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, I forgot."

He moved his head to her area and licked around it, he found the cut and heal it quickly, his tongue was fast he was flicking it out onto her button, going harder when her body shook randomly. His tongue penetrated her but he moved away. He didn't want her to finish just yet.

Katie wondered if he was ready or not, she knew she was. She glanced down and saw a very large rod, that was coming from very hard muscle, it looked like that's where it was coming from. It was hard to tell from where she was laying and how large it actually was.

"Do you want me to? You know?" She asked him uncertainly.

"It's not lady like." He said and shook his head.

"And anyway I don't need any help now."

She smiled and he pulled himself on top of her,

"Ready?" He asked, when she nodded he sunk in gently, she had to squeeze her eyes together through the pain and grab the bed.

He stayed in one place for a few minutes until he felt her…adjust, and then started moving in and out.

"This okay?" He asked, his cheeks flushing red with small beads of sweat dripping from his hair, which Katie has her hands tangled into.

Katie started to feel a small thing inside her, not Gavner, sort of a momentum building feeling.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna-" She didn't get to finish.

He pushed her up slightly more, thrusting even harder into her, getting a very loud response.

"I'm about to-"

"Me too babe, together?"

She nodded.

"It'll be hard…to hold it…in."

"It'll be better. Trust me, 100 years of experience can't be wrong, can it?"

She shook her head, unable to speak.

"3, 2," He said,

"Let go!" He whispered in her ear, they both did and finished together.

Neither of them made a noise, just held onto each other's bare skin, their bodies writing in pleasure.

Katie rolled off and noticed something warm and sticky between her legs.

"So glad you're a vampire."

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because your cum is useless."

He didn't reply.

"I mean, it's good, because we don't have to worry about contraception."

"Gavner?"

"I am not useless." He said and stood up, grabbed his trousers and left the room.

Please comment!


	19. Chapter 19

Kelsey's POV 

I wish I could just stay in this moment for the rest of my life!

I'm laying here with my hunk of a vampire in bed, watching Family Guy and just chatting about absolutely nothing. Until I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be back. Keep the bed warm for me?"

"Can I not just keep you warm?"

I smiled and he stood up, wrapped his cape around both of our shoulders (It's really big okay?) and we tried to walk downstairs. Well until he picked me up and carried me down the stairs, which was funny because I felt something poking into me on the way.

Yeah, the only clothes we have on is the cape, so, well yeah….

He put me down and I opened the door.

"Hello Kelsey, could I steal your boyfriend for a few minutes?" He asked, he sounded really sad.

"Sure, go ahead into the living room." I said, then as Larten walked away I kinda had to follow him.

"Alone Kelsey." He said.

"I know, but we're kind of, stuck."

"Ah yes." Larten said and we walked back into the stair area.

He held me close and told me to go upstairs.

"I will meet you there in 10 minutes."

"What if you're not there?"

"Start without me of course." He said with that darkness in his eyes that makes me shiver.

"Really? You like that kind of thing?" I asked.

He smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I will be late on purpose." He said went to kiss me then walked away, leaving me naked on the stairs.

I ran upstairs and got in bed, I couldn't help but laugh at his earlier comment.

That 10 minutes went really fast, but just as I uncertainty went to uncover myself from the duvet the door opened.

"Right on time." I said and pulled the cover off.

He gasped slightly and smiled naughtily.

"We cannot."

"What?" I asked.

"We cannot tonight. Gavner is downstairs. Katie told him he was useless."

I felt myself getting really annoyed, to which Larten took my face in his hands,

"Come here." He pulled me into his arms, it was more like an ab hug. Which wasn't bad because his are really nice. I could feel that same things sticking into me.

"Look, go talk to him. Or ring Katie to pick him, anything. I am really, how do say it?"

"Horny?"

"Mmmmm." He said, and pulled me closer, I stood up and his head bent back a little as his thing moved against me.

"Me too." I said, grabbed his head by his orange hair and kissed him roughly.

"Damn I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said and I let go of his hair, I tied a blanket round me to cover myself up.

I went downstairs to find Gavner sat on a chair, bent over. He was more muscley than Larten but a lot shorter. His back muscles looked really nice.

No. Can't think that way, I have a horny vampire upstairs.

Hehe, horny Larten.

Okay, serious time now.

"Gavner? You okay?"

"She called me useless."

I sighed.

"I bet she didn't, I bet she said something and is regretting it now."

"She said it was good that I was useless."

"What was she talking about?"

"My, um…cum."

"Oh, no, silly! She said it because she didn't want to get accidently pregnant."

"And I'm assuming she was just not thinking straight because, and I'm just assuming this, you just had sex. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Just please, go talk to her."

He nodded and got up.

"Thank you Kelsey." And then just as he was going out the door.

"Sorry about keeping Larten waiting, his boner didn't go down whilst we were talking. Oh and your blankets kinda see though." I tried to hit him on the way out but he had flitted away.

WTF? I thought he just got a new one.

I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer.

I ran upstairs and opened the door.

"Hey." I said and took off the blanket.

Please comment!


End file.
